


Dressing up

by Astro_Break



Series: Early Mornings and Afternoon Naps [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-binary character, Other, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Escargot really just wants to sleep and is very confused as to why he's up at 10am, Foie Gras is a good and supportive mom and Salad... Well, you'll have to read to find out.





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Welcome to this dumb fic where I write about two adorable Food Souls getting ready for a date.  
> I guess you could call this a prequel to my earlier Salargot fic, Mid-day Refresher. I mean, you don't have to read it to understand anything this fic since it's a stand alone.  
> Same warnings apply here. Salad uses They/Them pronouns so if you're uncomfortable with that you a free to leave.  
> As always, feed back is always greatly appreciated and I'd love to hear your opinions on this story.  
> Unbeta'd and mildly edited  
> Happy reading!

The sunlight filtered through the window, small rays of light hitting Escargot in the eye. The sleepy Food Soul groaned, turning his head away. Choosing a spot near the window was clearly a terrible decision and Escargot was really regretting it. The light prevented him from properly falling asleep. Blinking away some of the sleep, Escargot sat up, watching the other Food Souls bustle around, going back and forth between patrons and the kitchen. Despite it being 10 am, his current Master Attendant's restaurant was abuzz with business. 

“Escargot!” Skewer yelled, hurrying to the kitchen with dirty plates balancing precariously on a tray. “Get your lazy ass over here and help out!”

Escargot ignored the fiery-tempered woman in favor of wondering exactly why he was in the restaurant. His sleep-muddled mind supplied helpfully that he was meeting someone, but Escargot couldn't think of someone he'd want to meet at Too-early-o'clock. Not to mention, he was wearing an uncomfortable t-shirt, jacket and shorts combo that didn't seem very sleepable. In fact, for once, Escargot didn't look like he'd just rolled out of bed. At least he still had his pillow, fluffed up and waiting on the table, begging to be slept on.

As his mind was trying to come up with a feasible reason as to why he wasn't in his normal attire, Escargot heard the dainty click of high heels on tile. Glancing up, he involuntarily smiled at the sight of Foie Gras making her way to his table.  
“Bonjour, Escargot.” She said polity, bending into a small bow. “Would you mind if I sat in that seat?”

“Bonjour, Madame Foie Gras.” Escargot returned the greeting, slightly inclining his head to the empty seat across from him.

The elegant Food Soul dainty took a seat, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, scepter leaning gently against the wall. “You certainly are up early today.” She remarked, folding her hands over her lap. “What's with the formal attire?”

Fiddling with the unbuttoned, jacket, Escargot absentmindedly wondered if what he was wearing could be considered formal. “I think I'm supposed to be meeting someone here…” he mumbled, resisting the urge to yawn.

“Oh yes!” a bright smile appeared on Foie Gras’ face, as the older Food Soul sat up straighter. “I wasn't aware that today was your date.”

At that, Escargot began to silently panic. A date? With who?! There were very few Food Souls that Escargot got along with, and even fewer in that category that he felt comfortable dating. Foie Gras was one of them, but since she was sitting right across from him, Escargot could cross her off the list. So that only left… oh dear… He flushed a deep red, feeling the urge to hide.

Foie smiled, gently placing a delicate hand over his. “Yogurt has informed me of your date with Salad.” She explained, seeing the mortification on Escargot's face. “Fear not, for fate has decided to keep your meeting a secret.”

The blush darkened as Escargot buried it in his fluffy pillow. Foie Gras chuckled, a hand daintily covering her mouth. “May fate smile kindly upon you two.” She blessed, rising from her seat. “I must depart now, but I sincerely wish you the best on your date with Salad.”

“M-merci.” Escargot mumbled into his pillow, blood rushing to his cheeks.

Closing his eyes, the warm and familiar feeling of the pillow gently cradling his face overwhelmed his senses. Exhaustion began to crawl through his body as he relaxed into the familiar embrace of the pillow.

“Maybe it wouldn't be bad to take a nap.” He mused, the comforting feeling of sleep wrapping around him again.

\---

“Oh, I knew this would be a bad idea…”

Escargot was roused from his delightful nap by worried whispers. Blinking, Escargot only saw darkness, before his mind reminded him that he had face planted into his pillow before dozing off.  
“Why did I let Yogurt and Master Attendant put me in this? What if Escargot hates it?”

Lifting his head with a bit of effort, Escargot made out a blurry shape wringing their hands in front of him.

“Salad?” He mumbled, rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

The startled squeak told him all he needed to know. A warm smile worked its way onto his face and he felt his sleepiness begin to dissipate. Blinking, Escargot gasped as his vision cleared, taking in the outfit that Salad was wearing.

If Escargot was B-52, he surely would've short-circuited or overheated.

Instead of their regular bunny hooded sailor uniform, Salad had decided to wear a dress.  
The sun made Salad's skin-tight top shimmer, the translucent material showing off their smooth skin. The material clung to their torso and arms, accentuating their slender physique. A light crop top with thin shoulder straps showed off Salad's bare shoulders, the frills along the helm bouncing cheerily around their waist with every moment. The dress itself billowed around their waist, tickling the sides of their ankles, showing off the ruffled skirt they were wearing. Embroidered on the fabric we're small swirls and patterns running around Salad's arms and down the length of the dress. They seemed taller that Escargot remembered though, but a quick glance down answered his questions. High heeled boots. Salad was wearing high heeled boots, reminiscent to his regular ones. The specific article of clothing gave the shorter Food Soul an extra inch, which was a bit unfair in Escargot’s opinion.

“D-do you like it?” Salad asked nervously, looking off to the side. Their hands gripped the edge of their skirt, looking uncomfortable in their attire. Escargot blinked, realizing that he had just been wordlessly gaping at Salad this whole time.

“I love it.” Escargot smiled without hesitation. “You look amazing.” Standing up, he lightly took one of Salad's hands, bending on one knee to gently kiss the back of their hand. Salad flushed a cute shade of red, covering up their elated smile with the back of their other hand. 

“E-escargot!” They laughed, voice full of warmth. God, Escargot loved that laugh. The small hiccups accompanied by a breathy warble was a sound he could quite literally listen for days.

Smiling, he stood up, not letting go of their hand. “You ready?” Escargot asked softly, tucking his pillow under his arm.

Salad giggled happily, all of their earlier tension melting away. “Lead the way.”

Gently swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, the two headed out to the busy city center of the Light Kingdom.


End file.
